Pharaoh Atem - User Guide and Maintenance Manual
by SweetPearl
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own Pharaoh Atem Unit! This manual will ensure that you don't get challenged to a duel or get murdered at the moment you unpack him.


**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own Pharaoh Atem Unit! This manual will ensure that you don't get challenged to a duel or get murdered at the moment you unpack him.

* * *

**Technical Specifications: **

Name: Atem. Will respond to "Pharaoh", "Yami", happily to "Atem", "Atemie".

Age: 3000+

Place of Manufacture: Millennium Realm, Co.

Height: 165-167 cm.

Weight: 42 kg.

* * *

**Your Pharaoh Atem unit comes with the following: **

One (1) Blue cape

One (1) White sleeveless t-shirt

One (1) Millennium puzzle

One (1) Cream colored kilt.

A pair (2) of gold earrings

A pair (2) of cream colored shoe

A pair (2) of leg protectors (I honestly have no idea what the heck it's called as well as the shoe Atem wears)

A pair (2) of bracelets

Two pairs (4) of wrist chains

One (1) Gold crown

* * *

**Programming**

Your Pharaoh Atem unit comes with the following traits:

Friend: Need a friend to cheer you up? Atem is there to give you a hand. He an extremely reliable friend and will do anything to protect his friend. Want to play something but need a partner? Atem is there of course, he is the king of the games after all!

Tutor: Atem is an excellent gamer and knows many games. Just ask him and he'll teach you A to Z of duel monster or whatever.

Protector: As stated above, Atem will do ANYTHING to protect his friend and will challenge anyone to duel monster whenever someone tries to hurt you or your friends.

Leader: Need a leader to close the arguments? Atem is there to lend a hand gladly. Atem was the pharaoh of Egypt and of course, he ruled the country. So helping you will be a piece of pie.

Horse Rider: Didn't you saw Atem riding into his horse in the anime and manga? He's a master of riding horses. Just ask him and he'll teach you.

* * *

**Removal of your Pharaoh Atem unit from Packaging**

Pharaoh Atem is a little hard to wake, since he has many powers and you have to be sure to not get killed the moment you wake him up. You'll have to reassure him that it's a safe place and you don't mean any harm.

1. Have a Yugi Muto, Mana or Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler unit wake him up. He may be suspicious at first but upon understanding, he'll calm down.

2. If you're sure he's awake, just dismantle the box and hope for the best—that he doesn't kill you with the Egyptian gods. Just tell him – "I challenge you to a duel, Pharaoh." He'll jump out and reply "I accept!" and then reprogram him.

* * *

**Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your Pharaoh Atem out of his crate—as you should, because those ways are failsafe—you can reprogram him to these several modes, since you probably don't want a angry, annoyed Pharaoh Atem on your hands, though you'd certainly want to be on his.

_Friendly (default)_

_Duelist (default)_

_Leader_

_Playful_

_Maniac (locked)_

_Obsessive (locked)_

He comes in two modes by default, though you should probably already know, from watching the anime or reading the manga. _Friendly _and _Duelist_ are normal, he's really friendly and fierce at the same time. But don't worry for the fierce thing, He's really protective of his friends, so if you aren't a sadistic person who's ordered a Pharaoh Atem unit for… then he's going to be really friendly in time.

The one mode that is extremely dangerous is _Maniac mode_. Put him in a large house with Yami Bakura or Yami Marik in _serial killer mode_ and there you have it. Lock the exits and entrances and all of the windows. Reinforce the walls. If you unlock this one, God bless you seven times over, because there's no way in hell you'll get out of this unscarred. Pharaoh Atem will scare the shit out of you, not to mention he'll try to kill you and murder anyone he'll see. You may or may not want to reprogram him to another mode, unless you're too scared to approach him. Otherwise, you can send him back or tie him in a chair and force him to spend two days in a room with a Yugi Muto unit, Ryo Bakura unit, Katsuya Jonouchi unit or Mana unit or Tea Gardener unit, but be careful if you put him with Tea Gardener unit, she annoys the heck outta everyone sometimes with her voice and friendship speeches and is deeply love with Atem, so she may try to tell Atem and since Atem won't love her back, she may try to suicide…

_Playful mode_, well…have you seen the kid Atem? This mode is kinda odd to Yugi Muto/ Mahad/ Priest Seto/ Shada/ Mana and others. He'll be cheerful, comedic, friendly and playful. Many of you may be like that mode rather than the leader mode. You may want him to add to your gang, he'll be the cheerleader of your gang most of the time!

_Leader _is a mode you won't want to reprogram him into unless your friends are arguing about being the leader. Atem is an excellent leader but in this mode, 60 percent of him will doing the leader thing and 40 percent of him friendly, fierce and etc…that doesn't mean he'll be less friendly, but he can be a little much strict about rules and you probably don't want your friends being annoyed and angry on a fun trip because of Pharaoh Atem unit…

_Obsessive, _ for god's sake, if you wanna stay sane, don't EVER put him in this mode, if you put him in this mode, we be you, don't ever mention any male person's name in front of Atem, even if you are saying the name of your father/brother/uncle/cousin etc. He'll always tell you to eat enough, sleep enough and will agree to do your homework and blah blah blah….

* * *

**Cleaning**

Pharaoh Atem is very capable of cleaning himself. If you DO NOT leave him alone, then he might as well throw you out of your house with the power of his puzzle…

**Feeding**

Atem eats anything that is eatable, so don't worry.

* * *

**Rest**

Your Pharaoh Atem unit sleeps normally, on the night to morning…

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit tries to break my laptop everyday whenever I try to read a puzzleshipping fanfic, what the heck is with that?

A: Your unit thinks Yugi as his brother and becomes angry whenever people try to say Atem x Yugi. Don't worry, just tell him that if he don't stop doing that, you'll going to tell Yugi that Atem's gonna marry Mana. But be careful, he and Mana might try to rip your hair off, any injuries caused during the process are not covered in insurance or warrantee by Millennium realm, Co. who manufactures the unit, or Game king Co. who sells the unit.

Q: Atem keeps telling me not to call him Atem plus his skin is pale, what the hell is his problem?

A: Sincere apologies! We have sent you a Yugi Muto unit, if you wish then you can send him back and we'll give you a brand new Pharaoh Atem unit for free.

Q: Today, he asked if he could cook. Is something wrong with him?

A: Ah, no, he can't cook but if your cooking taste like shit then he will, he is a good cook. Most probably, good than you.


End file.
